Siegfried
Background Siegfried was a born genius he always wrote musical notes inspiration came to him during his life writing it over his notebook and on defeated enemies when he ran out of paper. He wasn't a very obedient student he would get B's and C's all the time when he was very much capable of acing his classes and to top it all off he would hum during class. He was very much a talented student despite always writing music instead of notes he possessed abnormal balance and seemingly limitless endurance, and would always hum and sing during battles. during the Chunin exams he gained the name "The Immortal Composer" losing the final round, but still gained the rank of Chunin for lasting so long. During his time as a Chunin, he completed 27 D-ranked missions, 17 C-ranked missions, 15 B-ranked missions, and 7 A-rank missions his abilities are constantly underestimated everywhere he goes due to his ability to fake his defeat very easily. He was the partner of Sykushi Uchiha during the third great ninja war he was assigned several classified missions with Sykushi it is unknown what they were and whether or not they were completed or not but the two were known for their Rivalry as sykushi has beaten him during the Chunin exams. He had won 24 against him and Sykushi won 26 times against him. When the Uchiha massacre occurred he mourned Sykushi's death greatly not letting go till he became a Jonin. His real name is a mystery he has not revealed it in years he calls himself Siegfried only a select few know of his real name. He is a revered Taijutsu master and his clan's famous Sensory and mind techniques and jutsu's. Appearance Siegfried is a very tall young man with gray hair despite his young age down to his mid line with locks in the front down to his shoulders. He has a Dark red coat with a hat along with dark boots and pants, his forehead protector is tied to his right arm with navy blue colors. is notably muscular in his shoulders and back. Personality Siegfried has a tendency to hum or sing classical music during his fights and when his opponent is deemed not strong enough to beat him he tends to write during battle much to the annoyance to others when he runs out of paper he will write on people's clothes or ask for paper but tends to write on people's clothes unless he is friends with his fighter. He also tends to hold the ability to sense a persons melody or what people deem it as sensing their chakra but he claims that he does not do so but claims he can hear the melody of others through battle or conversation whether he uses chakra sensing techniques is unknown. He has shown great loyalty to his friends and allies to the point where he will die for them despite the odds being heavily against him. He regards martial artists or Taijutsu masters with an high interest to battle them and test his own skills as a martial artist to the absolute limit he will not use his ninjutsu against them as it would be a disgrace to his martial art master title he was granted. He also tends to highly respect martial artists that have proven themselves in a public manner he tends to respect anyone that managed to go toe to toe with an Uchiha or has an uchiha rival and has either won or lived to tell the tale. Siegfried has only respected one uchiha in his entire life his friend Sykushi uchiha as he has lived with and trained with him for years, yet despite this friendship he has a deep hatred for Kekkai Genkai users as he believes they did not earn it properly through battle or a contest, but despite his hatred for them he never shows it as they did not earn the hate not directly at least. Abilities Siegfried as a member of the Yamanaka clan can utilize his clan's signature techniques Mind Body Switch Technique along with the other abilities usable to the Yamanaka clan. He is also known for his unique form of Taijutsu along with his abnormal endurance and stamina but they are not limitless and he still suffers from standard human weakness. *Taijutsu Siegfried is most known for his taijutsu style he has defeated many people with it followed with his strange singing he has gained the title The Immortal Composer although he is definitely not immortal and to this day it is an incredibly inaccurate nickname despite him having limits which have only been seen during his Chunin exam days. He is heavily skilled in taijutsu also utilizing a Staff he has nicknamed Pen, his Taijutsu style involves spinning which makes his next move or counter harder to predict and counter. His incredible and abnormal endurance and stamina stems from years of training, he has also kept a record of how many close calls with death he received during said training. he sometimes utilizes a Steel staff coated in gold paint he also can notably swing it around with ease but using it takes more of his stamina and he only uses it when he wants to finish a fight but it is a deadly extension of his body. He is also notably fast and agile but isn't the fastest thing alive but can use his chakra to increase it even more then it already is. *Ninjutsu Siegfried's second most notable skill is in Ninjutsu despite being a Taijutsu user he can and has used Ninjutsu abilities along with his clans signature techniques with general ease. he holds a surprisingly large chakra reserve but he never relies heavily upon it due to him relying on Taijutsu more so then any other skill he holds. The nature release he holds is wind release he has trained in it in secret to ensure his taijutsu user status is held properly and without criticism by his fellows. He only utilizes his ninjutsu abilities in dire situations as in if his opponent is more skilled then him and is out to kill him and backup is not on its way. It is not well known but he uses his Yamanaka techniques to influence his opponents hearing at times to make it appear as if an opponent is attacking from behind which takes a large chunk of his chakra but due to its unorthodox of the ability it is unknown ability of his. *Intelligence While his intelligence is somewhat doubted due to his personality flaws he does possess a great deal of intelligence and while he isn't the smartest on the planet he's certainly a hidden genius. his intelligence lies in his ability to study his opponents form and be able to note flaws in it in the form of song or by him humming. he can notice any flaws in a technique simple from watching his opponents steps, his position, and distance but even if he sees a flaw in his opponents stance he might not even act on it if he's sparring with someone he'll say the flaws once the sparring match is over but if its a fight he'll act on them quickly. *Weaknesses Siegfried suffers from standard human weaknesses and can still die or pass out from exhaustion or wounds. his Taijutsu stance and style also drain his stamina faster then any other taijutsu stance/style known to him and it requires a form ground in order to be used properly for example he can't use it on sand or mud as it would mess up his footing too much and he'd fall down rendering the style useless and counterproductive. his other most notable weakness is his personality during real fights it sometimes prevents him from going all out with his ninjutsu and taijutsu unless in a dire situation he won't call upon both just relying on the one. His final weakness is that sometimes his urge to sing or hum gets the better of him at times and notably he writes during fights and sparring matches.